A Manectric's Day Oneshot
by Ultimate Spinosaurus
Summary: A simple day of a Manectric. Simple as that.


_**A Manectric's Day**_

My eyes opened up, smiling as I got up and yawned. I licked my lips, as they were kind of dry. I stared up into the bright sun, and quickly went down. A few jolts of electricity left my body. I sniffed and caught the smell of potential prey. I leapt down from my resting rock, and began my search. I felt something bad was going to happen today, but I ignored it.

It was an hour now, and yet, I had failed to find what the smell was. Then, I caught it again. But, it smelt like the Pokemon was right in front of me. All of a sudden, a pair of deep red eyes were staring right at my eyes. I was a bit startled. But Manectrics don't scare easily. I attempted to hit it with a Spark, but the pokemon easily dodged. Then it revealed itself to be a Banette, shiny to be exact. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't attack me like that!".

"Wait, you can talk like me?". "Of course I can, dummy!" the Banette replied. "Wow. I'm kind of surprised." I said. "You should be. Anyways, I'm Vootisimer, but call me Voo for short." Voo said. "Nice to meet you Voo, my name is Uven." I said. "So why did you attack me?" Voo asked. "Because I was hungry, that's why." I replied, getting up and shaking off the dirt that had landed on me during the Spark. "Can... I help you with finding food? I believe I saw some that way." Voo asked, pointing left. "Sure, and thanks." I replied, heading there. "Your welcome!" Voo replied back, following me.

Voo was correct on the direction. There it was, a beautiful and fresh Tauros carcass. I dug straight into it, eating every strip of it. "Yeesh, you should slow down man." Voo said. I ignored him and continued to eat the delicious, fresh and red flesh inside the carcass. I stopped for a second. "Wait... if this is fresh, that means..." I whispered. A huge roar was heard nearby. I quickly turned towards it. There was a huge male Pyroar and a few females with him, coming towards me. I was scared. Pyroars were famous for being fierce killers. They could kill a Poliwrath easily, despite their type disadvantage. The male growled, and charged. "Uven! Here!" All of a sudden, Voo used Thunder Wave on me, powering up my Special Attack, thanks to my well known Lightningrod Ability. I smirked, and unleashed an extremely strong Thunderbolt on Pyroar. He fell on the ground, instantly fainted. The females charged, but they fainted due to my Thunderbolts as well.

"Holy moly! Your a strong fella!" Voo said, eyes wide open. "Yeah... I learnt that from my father." I replied, going back to eating the carcass. Five minutes later, I finished up. "I'm tired. Want to go home?" Voo asked. "Sure." I replied. We both went back to my resting rock, taking a quick sip of water at the river.

"Wow. I had a good day." Voo said, on a tree. "Yeah. Me too." I replied quickly. "Hey, you want to hear a story?" Voo asked. "Sure." I replied, yawning.

"A long time ago, there was a man. He was old, but strong at the same time. His partner was a black Skarmory named Skarwing. They worked together to make a peaceful world, and make plenty of harmony. However, one day, the old man died of an illness. Skarwing, heartbroken, flew off, and was never seen for a hundred years. Then, one day, a Mawile was walking with her trainer, when they saw a Skarmory crashing into the trees. They went over, and noticed he was incredibly weak and sick. They carried him to their camp, and healed him. They noticed that his metal was pure Black in color. They recongized the Skarmory was Skarwing, the legendary black Skarmory, who served under the old man of peace. Skarwing explained that he had survived by eating tons of berries and killing and eating plenty of wild pokemon. A few months after that incident, Skarwing passed away of old age. But, it is said his Ghost flies across the world, observing and watching for peace. If he sees a battle, he flies down and clears their minds of hate and violence. That is the end of the story."

"Wow. That was interesting." I said, curious. "Well, it is time for us to get some good old slumber. Night, Uven." Voo said, going to sleep. "Night, Voo." I whispered. Then, as I fell asleep, I thought I saw a black Skarmory. I decided it was my imagination, and fell asleep. But it wasn't. Skarwing's ghost was there, watching us both sleep.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow.


End file.
